


Overheard

by Tanark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl may have a public sex kink, F/F, Gay, Toni's in charge here, Veronica and Betty be nosy, choni, little post-2x16 thing, they bang in a shower(somewhat softly), they get spied on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: After a rousing practice, Betty and Veronica overhear...things...from the shower. They don't leave for like, five minutes.Featuring flustered Betty, pretty curious Veronica, cocky/sultry Toni, and irate/willing Cheryl.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> I...have only started witching this show as of two eps ago cause the gay started.   
> That's all I'm here for.   
> Enjoy my contribution to this fandom.

Veronica laces up her shoes, running a hand through her hair. She can't help but think back to practice today, back to the odd tension within the line as Cheryl and Toni glanced at each other. Toni was a...surprising new addition to the team, one Cheryl didn't object to. That alone was unusual, and for Cheryl to be so...not _friendly_ , but non-confrontational to someone she was ready to tear apart a few weeks ago...

“Hey Betty, do you think-”

A low groan, an oddly sexual one, makes Veronica’s ears perk up. She slowly turns to look at Betty, confused. The blonde has her eyebrows raised, and shakes her head at Veronica.

“Not me.”

“Weren't we the last ones to the locker room?”

“Yeah, I thought...wait.”

Betty points and Veronica spies a pair of shoes in front of a locker.

“Cheryl.”

“Yeah.”

Another groan makes Betty flush a bit and Veronica puts her hands on her hips. The sounds of a shower were faint but audible, and Veronica immediately knows what's happening.

“So she's with...someone? Unless she could be by herself, which…”

Betty shudders a bit and Veronica rolls her eyes.

“No, if she's being loud like that...gotta be with someone,” Veronica whispered back. It strikes her that she shouldn't be whispering, shouldn't be scared to announce her presence. What has she done wrong? Cheryl is the one who-

“I can't believe someone is-come on,” Veronica whispers, frustrated. Betty accepts the hand and lets herself be pulled around the lockers, swallowing.

“Veronica, maybe we-maybe we shouldn't, I mean-do you actually care who-”

Betty stops as they get closer and more noises are heard, a lot of little ones on quick succession.

“I don't care I just-kinda want to know. Besides, we have to report them or whatever,” she hisses, and Betty just grimaces, looking away. Veronica has her back pressed against the wall, and steels herself. It's unlikely that she'll see too much; the showers have dividers and for anything to...happen, one person would have to have their back against the wall, partially blocked from view by the other body.

_Okay. You got this. Just Bombshell with some...one, no problem. Just look, leave, and...figure it out later._

Veronica glances around the corner and immediately turns back around, clamping a hand over her mouth. Two figures, one with shorts still on and another pressed against the wall by the shorter one. The hair colors made them unmistakeable.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she whispers, and Betty presses closer.

“What? Who is it?”

“It's-Cheryl’s with a _Serpent_. The female one, uh...Topaz, I think. Toni.”

“Whoa,” Betty whispers, scooting closer to the wall. Veronica puts a hand on her arm with a confused look. Betty shrugs.

“Well I wanna see, you know! I mean, now that it's not-cause I didn't wanna accidentally see someone’s junk, so like-I-uh-”

A moan cuts her off and the two glance at each other before sliding down the wall, afraid they had been heard. An unfamiliar chuckle has Betty scooting closer to the edge of the wall, and Veronica peeks around it again. Toni is, luckily, blocking most of Cheryl’s body with her own. Her mouth moves up from the redhead’s chest to her neck, and Veronica watches Cheryl’s muscles tense up as teeth scrape her throat. Manicured nails are digging into Toni’s back and Veronica pulls herself away as she registers where Toni’s _hand_ is; God, where her _fingers_ must be.

“No one else is here, Bombshell, or at least anyone who would care to interrupt,” Toni murmurs, and Veronica’s lungs freeze before she remembers that it's almost impossible to hear anything from inside the showers when they were on. She couldn't have known...it wouldn't make sense if she thought-

“By that I mean don't stop the noises, Cher.”

A louder groan drags Veronica out of her thoughts and she sees Betty flush at the noise, arms crossed over her stomach. Whimpers and muffled curses follow noises that Veronica could swear are exaggerated, but she doesn't know anything about Topaz or her...skills.

“Mmm, you're normally not so loud. Like the idea of being fucked at school?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Cheryl hisses, and a grunt from Toni makes Veronica wonder what she did in retaliation.

_Good lord these two. So this isn't the first time that they've-?_

“If you're gonna scratch up my back, I'm gonna leave bruises all down your torso, Bombshell,” Toni responds, and Veronica swallows. She can picture the cocky smile on the serpent, the way Cheryl is agitated by the comments but...probably unwilling to walk away right now.

“They could be bitemarks...they could be from my grip…”

Cheryl suddenly groans, muffled-presumably-by Toni’s mouth, and Veronica hears her back unstick from the shower wall. She can't help but peek around again, besides Betty’s tugging on her arm.

“Fuck-y-your rings, Cha-Cha, I-cold-”

“Oh shit, sorry,” Toni says, and Cheryl grunts as she shifts. The redhead grabs at the serpent’s shoulders and hair as her fingers leave, and she opens her eyes. Veronica instantly pulls away from the corner, clamping a hand over her mouth. Her heart beats wildly, but no shrieks or accusations come flying out of the shower. She turns to Betty, eyes wide, the _impact_ of what they're seeing-and hearing-really hitting her.

“Let me just-”

A wet thump noise follows the statement and Cheryl lets out an honest groan of _delight_ , something Veronica _never_ thought she'd hear. Then again, when she remembers how Toni and Cheryl first met in the hallway of the school...this was also the furthest thing from her mind.

“Fuck!”

Veronica raises her eyebrow and Betty covers her mouth with a hand as a deep moan escapes Cheryl, and something clicks when she hears more soft, wet noises.

“Cha-Cha, _please_ -fuck, your tongue is-”

“We-we should leave. Their-this is-”

“Yeah.”

Neither moves at first, but then Cheryl curses somewhat loudly, whimpering afterwards and Veronica shakes her head. She grabs Betty’s arm and they silently trod back to their stuff. Veronica shuts her locker as carefully as possible, and Betty gestures to the gym exit, which wouldn't require them to walk past the showers.

Veronica nods and they catch one last groan from Cheryl before they slip out.

**

Cheryl breathes heavily, clinging to Toni’s back as the serpent stands again.

“Did you have to do that with them here? You couldn't wait a few minutes?”

Toni smirks and kisses the girl, keeping her pressed against the wall.

“Well, you looked so...scandalized by the thought of being caught, not to mention hot with your hair up like that. And I knew they wouldn't actually interrupt us...Cooper isn't that much of a hypocrite and Lodge just...wouldn't want to get involved.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and just pulls her closer, kissing languidly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wanna do more of these two...but I gotta do Avalance and my thousand OCs and prompts so...maybe later.   
> Please leave prompts of ANY pairing, comments, praise, criticism...just let me know you exist and you're not just a view number.


End file.
